An Unpleasant Sort of Day
by Chicklepea
Summary: Set back in the era when Albus Dumbledore was just 15 years old. Tells a short tale of when dear Albus no longer wanted to attend Hogwarts and tried to run away. Needless to say, he failed. Miserably.


Disclaimer- I own nothing.

**An Unpleasant Sort of Day.**

Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry was an ancient place awed at and reminisced about by each and every generation of the magical community. Not one could say that they had no happy memories in the school. It was such a place that even the children who attended never wished to leave and those who didn't looked forward to a time when they themselves could finally make their place in its halls.

One boy of just fifteen years disagreed to the highest degree that Hogwarts was a place of joy. In fact he disagreed so ardently that at that very moment he was contemplating running away and never returning. To some it may seem like a rash decision, but to this boy it was nothing of the sort. He had run over this option for many, many minuets before he decided that it was the only route he could possibly take.

There were of course a high number of events that had brought about this decision and each of these events the boy found were more disagreeable than the next. The first and foremost was that a girl whom he was very fond of and held in the highest regard had just wrote to him that she was to be very soon engaged. The fact that this girl was one and twenty and saw him as a younger brother only had never once stumped his admiration of her and had never shaken his hopes that one day she would look upon him with the same adoration and love that he bestowed upon her.

He could not had received this woeful letter at a more inconvenient time as the poor boy was so busy with homework and due to his upcoming OWL exams, he had been forced to study over his breakfast: a most disagreeable way to enjoy ones meal. This news naturally had shaken and distraught the lad and so he had in his youthful ignorance sought out her younger sister to whom was his intimate friend.

Unfortunately the poor fool was utterly ignorant of her partiality unto him and had with his devastation brought on a heightened one in her. An argument had then followed of which he had never had before, where they each called the other names that had their parents heard they would have both surely had their mouths washed out and been locked away until next Christmas.

And to make matters worse the young girl to whom he had had this argument with got so vexed with him that she flicked her wand and changed his usual golden locks to a hideous purple. Unable to reverse the damage the boy was forced to wear a bandana over his head to hide the sight from laughing eyes.

He gritted his teeth as the thoughts of the past day ran again through his mind and he threw more of his things into his trunk with such venom that he was sure more than one were now broke. His parents would surly be much vexed when he returned home half way through term with the hair that he did and he was sure that his father would immediately demand to know all that went on. But he was not going to divulge the proceedings of this day to anyone. The humiliation he had felt was his own and he would not allow others to laugh any more at his expense than they already had.

Although through all of this it never had once crossed the boys mind that running away was an option. You see, during all this he had never been in any serious trouble. He was aware of course that coloured hair could be fixed, and that a girls' broken heart, although troublesome to some, would, in time, be fixed also. And so, although rightly infuriated by the past events he was sure in the back of his mind that they would come to pass and soon would be forgotten.

It was at dinner time that he found all hope forgotten when housemates of his decided to take part in a rather crude joke. Four of them had pulled down their pants and displayed their bare bottoms to the entire hall effortlessly disrupting their fellow students into a state of uproar. The ladies especially were utterly mortified at such a scene and felt the disrespect to their persons most acutely.

Those who partook in the despicable display were apprehended immediately by the headmistress and marched up to her office for a sound telling off. To the boys' shock and up most horror he found himself among them. Such a mistake he thought would soon be rectified, for it was three bottoms that abused the hall as opposed to four. But when he found himself in the office only two other abashed faces were there. It was apparent then that the identity of the third mooner was mistaken. Yet all his protests fell on deaf ears and a letter was drafted to his parents informing them of his involvement and a threat of expulsion was sanctioned if he did not make a formal public apology before the entire school.

All the hiccups in his day were of little consequence when put next to this particular major disgrace. Brought up a gentleman the boy was naturally fearful of his father's reaction to such grave and sorrowful news. It hurt him greatly to know that he brought that much misfortune on his family, especially since his brother being how he was, was not looked upon kindly by anyone of significance.

With all this going on the poor boy was quite certain that there was no way he could possibly study for his exams. Even if he did study he was positive that with his bad luck he would be struck with a sudden illness and miss them anyway.

So it was with determination and conviction that he then shrunk his trunk so tiny that it would fit comfortably in his back pocket and with his trusty broom in hand he snuck out of the dorms and out onto school grounds.

The cold spring air whipped around his ears and he took a deep breath, filling his lungs with oxygen before setting his broom out to hover before him. He then, with great care, mounted his broom and kicked off from the ground with all intentions of flying away and never returning to this dratted castle ever again.

To the young boys horror a dreadful thing happened when he was not but a meter from the ground. A dire malfunction erupted within the broom and the bush upon the back caught flame. In panic he screamed loudly and wafted at the magical purple fire all the time wondering why such a colour must haunt him so. The fire it turned out was more traitorous than he first thought as no sooner had he thrown his cloak over to starve the flames than the energy of them somehow released the charm he had put on his trunk and it burst forth through the back of his trousers and erupted full sized on the grass.

He dove off the broom in an instant yelping at the sudden breeze on his buttocks. A horrified gasp sounded behind him and he turned just in time to see the furious face of his most disagreeable teacher turn a nasty shade of plum.

He opened his mouth and in a loud booming voice shouted,

"You are a despicable, undeserving rat of a boy! Do you hear me? The headmistress shall certainly hear of this exposure Albus Dumbledore!"

I_ hope you enjoyed my bit of drabble. Please leave a review either way. I mainly wrote this because I just finished reading Jane Austin and decided to give her style of writing a go. Natrually I will never ever be a pin prick on her, but I like how she writes with the oldness and fancied having a turn at it myself._


End file.
